


The Lightest Strings

by t1ash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampires, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, i swear seungmin comes in later, im whipped for jeongsung help, my brain is dead enjoy, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1ash/pseuds/t1ash
Summary: Stray Kids live in a crazy world. Vampires and humans have been as war for as long as Jeongin can remember, and Jisung tries to help with balloons.Jisung and Jeongin carrying around balloons so they don't get lost in a crowd but make it a war zone with half of Stray Kids as vampires and Jisung and Jeongin are soulmates instead.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. . . . - - - . . .

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO I KNOW THIS IS A PRETTY BASIC PLOT BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU WONDERFUL HOOMAN MWAH DON'T FORGET THAT I LOVE YOU AND ENJOY <3
> 
> Also please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes loves, because boi howdy is my brain on -%000000.00001 percent right now ;-;

-𝐅𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤-

“Promise me…? Promise me that you’ll never take this off and that we’ll always be together forever?” The little 7 year old Jisung asked as he tied a balloon attached to a string on 6 year old Jeongin’s wrist. “I’ll find you wherever you are with these balloons okay?”

“Of course Hannie! You said we’re soulmates right? I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for us to be separated.” The small Jeongin replied, giving Jisung a big grin which Jisung was too shaky to return but he nodded and smiled sadly in response.

“Let’s hope so bubba,” and with that, Jisung finished and tied the string attached to a different balloon tighty on his wrist as well. 

-𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐃𝐚𝐲-

“Jeongin, get down from there. Someone is going to see you and then we’ll both get caught.” Jisung said in a rather monotone voice from saying it so many times as he saw a yellow balloon with Jeongin balancing on a broken car in the deserted street they were hiding out on.

“We’ll be fineeeeeee,” Jeongin protested. “As long as we-'' Jeongin started to say again but then got cut off by the sound of footsteps in the distance. 

Jisung immediately pulled Jeongin down from the car’s roof to hide behind the side. “But-” Jeongin started to protest but got cut off again. “You’re breathing too loud.” Jisung joked in a whisper and put his hand over Jeongin’s mouth as the footsteps grew closer.

Jeongin squinted his eyes and moved his head slightly in a motion that Jisung could tell that he was mocking him. Then it suddenly went quiet. The footsteps stopped and they could only hear the rustle of the leaves.

The two listened for any other sounds and were careful not to make any noise. Both of their balloons that were tied to their wrists gently bobbed above the roof of the car in the breeze. It didn’t matter though. They are the only ones who can see those balloons and that’s how it’s been ever since.

-𝐅𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤-

As soon as Jisung finished tying the balloons on their wrists, the two kids heard footsteps and shouting right around the corner. 

“Hide.” Jisung whispered and pushed Jeongin gently into the crack in the alley. 6 year old Jeongin watched in horror as he saw the shoes of the other ones, and watched Jisung be taken away.

He wanted to cry out and scream but Jisung made eye contact with him and put his finger over his lips in a shushing motion, smiling and winking at Jeongin as he disappeared around the corner.

That was the day the light went out of Jeongin’s eyes.

Jisung, however, had a different experience after being taken away. He was being crushed under one of the tall people’s arms but being the little squirrel he is, he got out of the hold without his captor noticing. 

But not without accidentally bumping his captors head with his balloon. Jisung gasped and put his hand over his mouth, expecting to be beat and the scary person to notice, but he waited… and waited… holding his breath, until eventually, nothing happened.

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and gently bopped his captors head with his balloon again. Nothing happened. It was like… It was like… Then suddenly Jisung gasped which made his captor jerk his head to look at him.

Jisung quickly scrambled back to his spot in the lock hold and smiled at the adult like nothing happened. The adult growled and rolled their eyes, focusing back on the street.

Jisung squeezed out of the hold again and looked back where he saw a dark blue balloon slowly starting to disappear in the distance.

He then smiled to himself and looked at his balloon. ‘Of course! We really are soulmates… that’s probably why no one else can see or feel them.’ Jisung thought to himself which made him feel happy and warm besides the drastic circumstance.

‘𝘞𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴…’

-𝐏𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐃𝐚𝐲-

“What are we hiding from?” The two of them suddenly heard a voice say, right next to Jeongin.

Jisung jumped and immediately scrambled away from the voice, pulling Jeongin with him, but then he looked over and saw Chan crouched beside them with a slightly intimidating innocent smile on his face. 

Jisung sighed in relief and said, “Oh Chan, thank goodness, it’s just you-” “I’m not sure I like being referred to as ‘just you’” Chan replied with a goofy smile.

“You know what I mean-” Jisung said back, looking rather done with Chan. Jeongin then licked Jisung’s hand that he had forgotten to take off from over Jeongin’s mouth, making Jisung take his hand away faster than anything they had seen.

“Oh ewwwwww- Jeongin what the heck- wait no nevermind that’s my fault-” Jeongin only smirked and stuck his tongue out at Jisung’s remark and hugged Chan, whio hesitantly hugged back, surprised by the sudden action and looking rather confused.

“Hello?” Chan said to Jeongin as he smiled and laughed softly. “Hiiiiii~” Jeongin replied and looked up at Chan with a hopeful and starry look on his face.

“Wha-” Chan started to say but now it was Jeongin’s turn to cut someone off. “You trust me to stay quiet right Channie~?”

“W-well- I mean- yeah?” Chan replied, sending a glance to Jisung who had a blank expression on his face.

“You’re my favorite person now~” Jeongin said, still not letting go of Chan who was now getting the death stare from Jisung who stood up and turned on his heel to start walking away.

“Fine then. It seems I’m not needed here.” Jisung said, folding his arms stubbornly as he started to walk away.

Jeongin immediately let go of Chan who was happy to breathe again, and ran after Jisung. “Babybabybaby wait-” Jeongin said as he linked his arm through Jisung’s when he caught up to him. 

Jisung looked at Jeongin, expecting an apology, but Jeongin only smiled and stated that it would be unsafe for him to go home alone. Jisung blinked and sniffled but didn’t disagree with Jeongin as he started walking again with Jeongin still linked to his side.

Jeongin started laughing and pulled Jisung back towards him and Chan again. “I’m sorry my Jisungie, I was only joking. You’ll be my favorite person for ever and ever okay?” 

Jisung nodded as he said, “okay~ I knew you were joking. I just wanted to be stubborn.” He finished and smiled proudly.

Jeongin laughed a little and kissed Jisung’s cheek. “Of course, of course.” He said, smiling brightly which Jisung returned the smile as well.

Chan walked up behind them silently again and cleared his throat making them both jump and turn around again.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever…” Chan started, waving his hand vaguely to gesture at Jeongin and Jisung. “This is…” He continued and then looked around to survey the area. “But I actually came here for a reason other than to scare you both.” 

Jisung and Jeongin both suddenly switched personas and looked very serious as they turned around to face Chan. “And that reason isssss…?”

“I’m planning to sneak in. Tonight. I need people that could handle it and have uhm…” Chan paused and shuffled his feet before continuing. 

“Experience…” Chan paused again and scanned Jisung and Jeongin’s faces for anything but they only stood there, not showing any emotion whatsoever except for Jeongin who smiled slightly but then it immediately vanished, so Chan took this as an invitation to continue.

“𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯?”


	2. -... .-. . .- -.- -....- .. -.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan, Jeongin, and Jisung team up together to penetrate the enemy base against the will of their leader, Seungmin in which Jeongin channels his inner James Bond and Chan and Jisung are either living or dying for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii~ welcome back to me absolutely loosing all of my braincells uwu but enjoy!! This chapter kinda feels like mission impossible ngl but I'm down for that concept so yeah- ALSO I CREATED A JEONGIN I CANNOT UNCREATE SO EITHER YOU'RE WELCOME OR I'M SORRY HFAJKHFDH but please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes mwah make sure to drink lots of water and take care of yourself lovlies <3

“𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯?”

The words seemed to echo in Jisung’s brain. He pushed back all the memories he had in that place. He didn’t want to go back. Jisung was just about to stutter out a ‘no.’ when he heard Jeongin excitedly agree.

“W-what-” Jisung turned and looked at Jeongin who shrugged simply and replied. “I’m in.” “Great!” Chan said smiling and ruffled Jeongin’s hair. “And you, Jisung?”

Jisung didn’t know. He was overwhelmed and confused. He didn’t want to but- “You don’t have to, Jisung, if you don’t want to,” Jeongin said softly reaching out and rubbing Jisung’s hand to comfort him.

“No.” Jisung said more calm and firm than he felt. “I’m going.” He finished and looked at Jeongin who was smiling softly.

“Does Seungmin know, Channie?” Jeongin asked and looked at Chan sincerely. Chan started laughing nervously and scratched his head saying, “PfFt- DoEs SeUnGmIn KnOw-...”

Jisung and Jeongin both blinked and stood still, awaiting their answer. Chan cleared his throat and looked at them. “He knows in the sense that I asked him for permission and he denied my request to proceed…” 

They both looked at each other for a moment and Jisung smiled mischievously. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?” To which Jeongin smiled and nodded as Chan patted Jisung’s shoulder.

“Exactly. Now- the sooner we leave, the sooner we’re out of there. Agreed?” The two boys nodded. “Agreed.”

“Now go change and meet back here. I’ll be waiting.” Jeongin and Jisung both nodded again and they stood there as if awaiting other orders. 

Chan blinked and smiled saying, “What are you waiting for? Go!” Jisung and Jeongin looked at each other and laughed as they turned and ran off into the street.

Chan sighed and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head, still smiling slightly.

The balloons that tied to their wrist were a mix of yellow and purple to convey their emotions of excitement and fear. But yet again, Chan could not see that the balloons even existed. 

-𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐲𝐰𝐲-

The elevator dinged and Jeongin yawned as he finished pulling on his black gloves to match his black loosely buttoned shirt tucked into his long dark slacks and stepped out of the elevator, casually walking down the dark corridor like he was just going to relax with a cup of tea, not break into the enemies headquarters. 

Jisung let out a low breathless whistle. “Lookin’ good bae” he said into the communicator which made Jeongin smile. 

“ ‘lookin’ good’ as in ‘ I'm clear and there's no one after me’ orrrr-” Jeongin asked as Jisung checked the heat monitor before replying without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Jeongin what are you doing!?” Jeongin heard Chan frantically say through his ear piece.“I’m breaking in… Just like you told me to- duh?” Jeongin replied in quite a bored tone, smirking as he ran his gloved hand through his hair.

Chan sighed and shot a look at Jisung who was trying very hard to not giggle blush which he was failing at terribly. “Jeongin stop, the squirrel is a friend, not food, so don’t go bring your little foxy self to come seduce your prey.” 

Jeongin only laughed and shrugged, skipping down the corridor while Chan continued, “AnD i SaId to be careful and right now it doesn’t look like-” 

“Realaxxxxx~ you sent me in here because I’m the only one who’s seen this before. Well I mean- I guess Jisung has but…” 

He paused and cleared his throat, glancing down the fork in the corridor and then flipping a coin on his thumb as if to decide which one to take. 

“I don’t think that counts.” He continued and walked down the left hallway just before the coin landed on his palm. It was tails. “And if I’m correct… Which I most likely am no offence- there is no one in this corridor at this time of day. 

“I’d say they’re taking their lunch break if you know what I mean-” Jeongin finished and chuckled quietly to himself, inserting the coin into the control panel of a stainless steel door that he stopped in front of.

Chan looked like he was about to explode and Jisung started laughing silently around the corner of the building Chan and him were hiding behind, close to the enemy base.

Jeongin smirked and bit the edge of one of his gloves to slide it off, gently pressing his thumb into the scanner afterwards.

“I-” Chan started to say but then his frustrated tone turned more sly and he started to laugh. “Nice speech, little foxy, but I hate to burst your bubble, it looks like some fox hunters are on the loose and are coming your way.” 

“Gosh freaking dang-it.” Jeongin said under his breath as he hurriedly pulled his thumb away which shut down the data of potential codes to the door. “Language.” Chan said, raising an eyebrow and his sly smile never fading.

“Oh please- seriously!?” Jeongin said, rolling his eyes and frantically looking around for some place to escape or hide.

Jisung was not laughing now and he anxiously looked over Chan’s shoulder to the monitor that showed a video of Jeongin in the hallway and the other screen split into a map of heat monitors, showing that those other people were just about to turn the corner.

“Baby hurry they’re near the corner-” Jisung said into the communicator. “I know I know I-” Jeongin started to reply but then something caught his eye. 

“I got it-” Jeongin said and kicked his weight off of the wall, angling him toward the ceiling which he caught hold of the supporting boards, pulling himself up just in time that he heard footsteps and voices turn into the hallway.

Neither of the three let out a breath as they watched the people walk by. They were all as rigid and still as statues to not blow their cover even though Jeongin was the only one actually there, but they could all feel it. 

They all waited at least a couple minutes after the enemies left and Jeongin let out a shaky breath saying, “Are they gone?” “Affirmative.” Chan replied, letting out a small laugh from nerves and Jisung sighed in relief.

“Great work baby fox~” Chan teased as Jeongin crawled back to hang from the boards and then dropped down onto the floor, silently like a black cat. 

“Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, please, ” Jeongin replied and dusted off his hands and bowed towards the video monitor, making Chan and Jisung smile and laugh slightly.

“Oh no we’ve created a monster, we gave him compliments and now he won’t stop-” Jisung joked and nudged Chan lightly making him struggle to contain a laugh.

Jeongin just smiled and shook his head, ignoring the remark and started scanning his thumb again.

“But Jeongin how did you-” “You learn a lot when you’ve been living in a war zone since you were little.” Jeongin cut off Chan and typed in the final code as the screen turned green. 

There was a small silence of bittersweet understanding between the group before Jeongin continued. 

“Anygays, you slowpokes coming or not?” Jeongin continued and Jisung and Chan both smiled, packed up their things and started running to where Jeongin was.


	3. -.-. .- ..- --. .... -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get in losers, we're going shopping.” But not after Jeongin meets the other side of people known as the vampires Minho, Felix, Changbin, and Hyunjin and figures out that he is very good at flipping coins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm really just spamming these chapter one by one xkhjsdkgj but uuuuuuuhhhhhh- yeah I'm running out of ideas my dudes- enjoy reading and as always, "PlEaSe ExCuSe AnY sPeLliNg Or GrAmMaR MiStaKeS" <3 I'm really whipped for this concept highkey though so I hope you all like it too at least somewhat- ;-;
> 
> (I promise it's not kinky guys you have to believe me here it's nothing- I swear- I'm just being possessed by Minho that's all-)

Jeongin felt arms wrap around his waist before hearing, “Hey~” Jeongin smiled without looking around as he continued to type in the code. “Hey baby, please don’t tell me that you left Chan behind.”

“Well what if I wanted to be alone with you?” Jeongin heard him say and he laughed softly. “Well I’m sure there will be other times, but Chan is kinda important to this “mission” don’t you think?”

“Oh yes definitely,” he agreed and paused before continuing. “But there is one thing…” “And that is…?” Jeongin prompted as he hit enter to the code and the door started to slowly open.

“We don’t like people messing around with our stuff~” 

Jeongin’s entire body froze and he stiffened, not daring to turn around. The voice had changed. This was not Jisung. “Awe look he’s scared~” Jeongin heard another voice say.

“Maybe we should just let him go, what do you think?” Another voice popped up out of nowhere and the new voice replied, “I don’t know I'm not Minho- but maybe he can be of some use to us…”

Jeongin turned around and faced four vampires. His mind raced as he tried to put together everything. “Oooohh I think he’s pretty~” The one holding him by his waist cooed and the two shorter ones sighed and rolled their eyes. 

“You say that about everyone, Minho.” The shortest one out of the remaining two replied which made the other snicker quietly. “Oh, be quiet, shortie.” Minho replied and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Jeongin.

“Hey! I’m not that short, besides, Felix is only one inch taller than me.” “Yeah Changbin is right!” Felix replied. “Plus Hyunjin is technically taller than all three of us.”

Minho turned to look at Hyunjin who flipped his hair dramatically and shrugged. “What can I say, I am pretty tall~”

Jeongin couldn't help but laugh but immediately put his hand over his mouth when Minho turned and made eye contact with him.

“You think this is funny?” Minho asked, tightening his hold on Jeongin’s waist, his eyes flashing red, but Jeongin showed no sign of feeling anything as he stared right back at Minho. 

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Minho smirked at Jeongin’s remark. “Well then little pup~ would you find never getting out of this place and serving as our little pet… funny~?”

Jeongin smirked right back as he draped his arms over Minho’s shoulders and nodded. “But I think the real question is do you find this funny?”

Jeongin finished saying and kicked Minho back with the force of pushing off of the wall which made him topple into Hyunjin.

Felix and Changbin looked around, stunned from the sudden action, then saw Jeongin running into the room of the steel door.

They both ran after him as Jeongin frantically searched for the thing he was originally sent to get.

He threw the useless things and machines behind him to try to throw the two off but they were vampires, nothing could hold them for long.

At last Jeongin found a small coin, just like the one he had inserted into the control panel by the door, but this one was real, very real.

Jeongin smiled and grabbed it before taking off and rubbing towards the door at the end of the room.

He opened the door to reveal a small balcony, looking over the factories and the burnt towns, crumbling into nothing. 

Jeongin gasped from the rush of air and the sight of the world below, feeling tears start to sting his eyes. 

“Dumb, dumb humans…” Changbin emerged with Felix behind him, clapping slowly. “Congratulations!! You've got yourself caught~”  
Felix cooed with a pure smile on his face. 

“There's nowhere to go now. You're cornered…” Changbin started to say but then paused, trying to think of his name to fill in the blanks. 

Jeongin chuckled and winked at Felix and Changbin, saluting as he flicked the coin on his thumb, landing softly in his gloved palm. “Jeongin. Yang Jeongin.” 

And with that, he leaned back off of the edge, falling into the dim lights below. 

Felix and Changbin both looked at each other in shock as they hurried and ran to the edge but he was already gone.

“Who was that?” Hyunjin asked in astonishment when him and Minho caught up, just after Jeongin fell.

“Fugitive 401…” Felix said softly, his eyes a little wide, and turned to face Minho. “Minho… It was Jeongin.” 

~ --- --- .--. ~

Jeongin was falling. Yep. He was falling alright. The wind rushed passed his face, his fingers tingled, his hair and clothes were rippling in the wind. 

He closed his eyes and smiled, savoring the feeling. He wanted to never forget it. Life felt weightless in that moment, and he loved it.

Then all at once his eyes shot open and he reached out to grab onto one of the jutting stones on the outside wall. 

He hung there for a moment and scanned the ground. It wasn't that far away, like the distance from a long flight of stairs to the floor. He could make it with a jump. 

And that he did. He swung himself for momentum and then jumped, letting go of the stone, and landing right into Jisung’s arms, holding Jeongin with one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back.

“Hey~” Jisung said with a soft smile and Jeongin laughed slightly, cupping Jisung’s cheeks and pulling him closer to give him a kiss which Jisung gladly returned. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that-” Jeongin said as Jisung gently let him down and they both ran towards the car with Chan in the front seat who honked the horn and smiled.

“Get in losers, we're going shopping.”


	4. -... --- ... ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the group of three (Chan, Jisung, and Jeongin) keep facing one danger after another. First breaking into the vampire base, and now facing their boss Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say "hiiiiii Seungminnnn~:0" hey also so I love Seungmin he's literally the best and I didn't mean for his character to seem that colddddddd ;-; but ya'know- he's here and it's happening so ywy enjoy please and as always, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes my lovelies mwah make sure to stay hydrated! <3

“So you’re telling me that you saw the whole thing-”

Jisung and Chan both nodded slowly. “Yeah and that Minho guy is going down for touching you like that,” Jisung said and punched the air in tiny, which made Jeongin and Chan both look at him with a blank stare and Jisung awkwardly cleared his throat, slowly putting his hand back down.

“Thank you baby, but I meant you didn’t come to help me!?” Jeongin said and hopped out of the car with Chan and Jisung following closely behind. “Well no- not necessarily- there was-” Jisung started but Chan interrupted. 

“You said you could handle yourself baby foxie~” He said and chuckled, ruffling Jeongin’s hair again. Jeongin only scoffed and shook his head but smiled slightly. “Yeah sure, against four vampires I totally could knock them out like a fly.”

Jisung and Chan both looked at each other and then back at Jeongin before saying, “Well- not to burst your bubble but you did, didn’t you?” There was a pause before Jeongin looked a little flustered and folded his arms stubbornly. 

“Well yeah but still- help would’ve been appreciated.” Jeongin huffed, making Jisung and Chan laugh softly. Jisung kissed Jeongin’s cheek and held his hand as Chan put his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders and they all started walking toward the main office in the abandoned street again.

“We wanted to come help, honestly baby, but as soon as they knew there was a break-in, they locked down everything and sent patrols out. You could say we had quite an adventure ourselves.” Jisung said, winking at Chan who smiled and chuckled softly.

Jeongin paused and looked at Chan and Jisung saying, “You know what- I just won’t even ask and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know-” which made all three of them laugh as they started walking towards the main office building in the abandoned street as the sun was just barely rising over the horizon.

There was a small bit of silence before Jeongin looked up and stopped, making Jisung and Chan stop and look up as well. Enjoying the sunrise and smiling as the sunbeams hit their faces.

“I’m glad you’re both safe though…” Jeongin said softly, not taking his eyes off of the horizon. Chan and Jisung both turned their heads to face Jeongin at his remark, a little caught off guard by the sudden sincerity. 

Jeongin felt both of them staring at him and he turned his head to look back at them. “What… hey! How much of a brat do you think I am!?” Jeongin said, making Chan and Jisung laugh again.

“We love you too baby foxie~” Chan said and continued walking again. “Mhm! We all know you're absolutely the most adorable softy!” Jisung added on and caught up with Chan.

Jeongin smiled proudly to himself but then paused as he registered what JIsung had said. “Hey wait! That's going a little too far!” Jeongin shouted as he ran to catch up with Chan and Jisung who smiled and turned around to wait for him, with their arms outstretched, that Jeongin gladly accepted the warm feeling around him. 

They were home.

-𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐲𝐰𝐲-

The three of them showered and changed in the locker rooms of the headquarters. It may look like a crumbling building, but once you stepped through the doors, it was cleanly furnished with big windows that you could only see from the inside.

Their footsteps echoed off of the tile floors as the three of them walked down the hall in their uniforms to the door of Seungmin’s office. They were all talking fairly quietly and smiling as they talked and laughed in hushed whispers. 

It felt wrong to speak in a normal volume while walking down this hall, but since it was so quiet, the group immediately got shushed by the sound of a door opening. 

Seungmin stepped out in his professional suit and fixed the position of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He then elegantly cleared his throat, and gestured for them to step inside. 

Seungmin sat in his chair behind his desk and the rest of the three sat in the chairs facing him. The group seemed to find everything in Seungmin’s office interesting except for Seungmin himself, as they all avoided eye contact at all costs. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Seungmin coughed and began. “Yang Jeongin, fugitive 401. Charged of breaking and entering into vampire headquarters on multiple occasions, escaping confinement, rescuing personnel without permission or identification, and disobeying orders.” 

Seungmin said, reading off of a file that he slid in front of Jeongin. Jeongin didn’t dare look at the file, he only stared at his fingers as he fidgeted with them and didn’t say a word. Seungmin peered at Jeongin over the rim of his glasses and moved on to the next file, picking it up and sliding it in front of Chan.

“Bang Christopher Chan, recruit number 1013. Charged of hacking into secured systems, assisting fugitive 401, stealing and selling items to support your family, and lastly, disobeying orders.” Chan made eye contact with Seungmin who smiled slightly after he finished.

“Now Han Jisung, the rescued personnel.” Seungmin started as he looked at Jisung and jerked his head slightly at Jeongin. “Recruit number 1802. Charged for…” Seungmin paused and made eye contact with Jisung as he straightened out the file and laid it in front of Jisung as he continued.

“Nothing that much, really, except for assisting fugitive 401 and disobeying orders, which, this would be the first time on record that you have, hm?” Jisung stayed quiet and let Seungmin continue.

“Although, of course, we do not know what you did in your time in the vampire’s captivity, so your record from before and during that time is lost, but I can assume there have been more charges that we do not know of… correct?” Jisung locked eye contact with Seungmin, holding a blank stare as he nodded slowly. 

Seungmin leaned back in his chair, sighing satisfactorily with a sly smirk creeping onto his face. “Any guesses why I am bringing these up to you three?” Seungmin asked and took off his glasses, gently laying them on his table and folded his hands, awaiting an answer.

“Oh come on you guys I’m tired of talking to myself.” Seungmin said and sighed, which was somehow very funny to Jeongin, making him giggle slightly. 

Seungmin leaned forward, interested in Jeongin’s reaction as he said, “Have something to say, Jeongin?” Jeongin looked up and blinked, immediately cutting off his small laughter. 

When Jeongin didn’t reply, Seungmin hummed in a soft tone, “Well well well, your uniform collar is suspiciously high today, did anything happen? Either you got bitten by a vampire orrr... Do I dare say, something happened in the locker rooms with a...” He paused and cleared his throat, glancing at Jisung as he continued, “certain person~?”

Jeongin’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he stuttered out, “Oh- uh- no- sorry sir I- uhm-” making Chan cackle silently in his chair and Jisung, who had a very mischievous and playful smile on his face now, struggle to maintain his professional composure. 

Seungmin smiled and laughed softly at everyone’s reaction and got out of his chair, walking to the edge of his desk, and lifting himself up to sit with his legs criss-crossed on his desk like in preschool. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Seungmin said, smiling softly and leaned forward to gently pat Jeongin’s head to show that he was just messing around before leaning back and clearing his throat professionally. 

“The reason why I bring your files up is to show something. All three of you are some of the best people we have in this small establishment. Every day more and more people drop out, although, I can’t blame them.” Seungmin scanned his office and smiled sadly as the group looked up at him.

“The point I’m trying to get to is that you three have done some pretty risky and terrible things that would get you immediately terminated.” Seungmin said simply, sending shivers running down their spines. 

“That is… If you promise to strive and do your absolute best to follow orders and listen to the people around you, then we can keep these things on the down-low. Mkay?” Seungmin finished and hopped off his desk, winking at the three of them who were smiling as they nodded firmly.

“Good. Oh and, of course, keep this entire ordeal a secret. I may seem cold but the boss is pretty scary and I don’t want to lose this job so-” Seungmin said, opening the door for them, who got cut off by Chan putting his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Don’t worry Minnie, we know how to keep a secret or two.” Chan said and now it was his turn to wink at Seungmin who smiled and nodded softly as Chan walked out with Jisung and Jeongin waving to Seungmin and following Chan out of the door. 

There was an empty silence after Seungmin closed the door after them before a new voice said in a smooth and deep tone, “They aren’t going to keep that promise, now are they?”

Seungmin smiled and shook his head, walking back to sit in his chair again and prop his feet up on his desk, facing the tall figure in the shadow of his office. “Probably not.” Seungmin replied, shrugging simply. 

“Then why let them go?” The figure asked and Seungmin took a moment to think, pausing to pick up his glasses and twirl them around with his fingers. 

“I want to see what they will do.”


	5. - . -. --.. .. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This group of three needs time to relax and recover from their mission and their encounter with their boss, Seungmin. Featuring lots of games, cuddles, and soft pep talks. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo please save me we're doing a test dshkjgahjk (we as in everyone else bwahahaha) anygays idk fam please enjoy I know I've said this a lot but i love this dynamic and also jeongsung are soft babies help. 
> 
> (please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm literally blind ;-;)

“TENZIE!” Chan yelled as he threw his hands up in the air with a winning smile on his face as Jisung and Jeongin groaned in defeat for the fifteenth time tonight and handed Chan their last coupan for the cafeteria downstairs. 

The dice were scattered around on the table after rounds of frantically rolling them, trying to match the cards. Chan’s dorm room was small and had papers and empty coffee cups sprawled out on the desk next to the bunk bed on the far side of the wall.

Every dorm room’s layout was like this, except, of course, Jisung and Jeongin’s was decorated much differently and had a completely different feel in it to match their different personalities and such.

“Welp-” Jeongin sighed, starting to unfasten his collar button and tie but with one look at Chan who was grinning “innocently” at him, Jeongin ended up leaving it as it was, standing up from the ground where he was sitting.

“I’m going to call it a night, now that I can’t eat tomorrow anyway,” He continued, shooting an envious look at Chan and sighed again dramatically. “What’s the use in even waking up?”

Chan smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll share my loot with you pip-squeaks. So I better see you awake tomorrow. Got that?”

“I guess so,” Jeongin replied, smiling mischievously. “Oh and Jeongin?” Jeongin turned to walk out the door but stopped and turned around to face Chan and replied, “Hm?” “Good work today.” Chan continued, saying in a firm yet soft tone with a proud smile and glint in his eyes.

Jeongin blinked and stood there for a moment, caught off guard and flustered from the acknowledgment but soon smiled and nodded saying, “thank you” as he walked out the door, silently closing the it behind him.

Jisung smiled lovingly as Jeongin closed the door and turned to Chan who raised an eyebrow at him and was stacking up the cards. “One more round if you’re not going to follow your boyfriend~?”

Jisung nodded and laughed softly saying, “go ahead, but just because something happened in the locker rooms doesn’t mean it’s going to continue.” Jisung finished and started picking up his dice again.

Chan smiled and flipped over the card as he said, “Oh so you confirm it then? But that’s what they all say~” to which Jisung started to reply, “says the person who-” but got cut off by Chan purposely dropping his dice on the floor and smiling mischievously. 

“Oops sorry Jisung I have to stop you there while I pick up my dice real quick-” Jisung only smiled and shook his head at Chan’s remark before he continued to talk again as they both rolled their dice and picked out pairs slowly.

“I know you, Han Jisung, I know it’s probably not as well as Jeongin knows you, and I don’t know what you did or your circumstances, but I do know that I’m proud of you. I know that it was hard for you to go back there but you did great and I want you to know that.”

It was silent after a moment of only dice rolling on the table before Jisung looked up at Chan and smiled, nodding a slight glaze in his eyes that quickly vanished. “And this is why you’re our leader Chan. You really are the best.”

Chan chuckled and shook his head at what Jisung said as he plunked his last dice into place in the rows of matching numbers, adding the card to his already overflowing pile. “Tenzie.”

-𝐥𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐲𝐰𝐲-

Jisung closed Chan’s dorm room behind him and immediately felt that something was wrong. He could envision Jeongin’s balloon that was tied to his wrist being a deep indigo and he could feel that something was off.

He carefully and quietly opened the door to their dorm room and noticed all the lights were off except for the small fairy lights that hung from the bottom of the top bunk where Jeongin was laying. 

“Baby?” Jisung said softly and a small hum came in response from the pile of blankets that was Jeongin. “Oh no you don’t-” Jisung said as he waddled to the ladder and climbed up to the top bunk, laying down on top of Jeongin gently, making Jeongin laugh softly and wrap his arms around Jisung like a teddy bear.

“Something is wronggggggg” Jisung pouted and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jeongin’s neck, giving him soft kisses occasionally. 

Jeongin laughed softly and kissed the top of Jisung’s head saying, “You know- sometimes it’s not a good thing to be soulmates because you automatically know when something is wrong. But what if I don’t want to bother you… hm?” 

“Mmm, I don’t think it’s a bad thing… You’d never be able to bother me with anything anyway.” Jisung replied, lifting his head up to look at Jeongin softly who sighed and rolled over, making Jisung fall off of him and lay by his side.

They both smiled as they faced each other laying on the top bunk before Jeongin took a deep breath and started talking. “What if- I mean-... you know what Seungmin said, about…” Jeongin’s voice cracked slightly and he giggled weakly at his own voice before clearing his throat and continuing. “About being terminated…?” 

There was a small silence as Jeongin looked up, a little surprised at Jisung pulling him closer and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. Jisung then wrapped his arms around Jeongin and rubbed his back gently.

Snuggling into Jisung, Jeongin smiled and closed his eyes, content and happy with the feeling of warmth and safety being around him, wanting to savor and hold onto that feeling, before slowly opening his eyes again when Jisung started speaking.

“My Jeonginnie…” Jisung whispered softly, receiving a soft hum in response from the younger boy. “I won’t leave you. Okay? Even if we mess up or some strange thing happens where the consequence would be getting terminated-” Jisung paused and smiled, looking down at Jeongin and booped his nose lightly saying, “which I don’t think it will-” before continuing. 

“I’ll always find you. Even if you get lost, I’ll always find a way. I don’t think we’re soulmates for nothing, right?” Jisung finished and waved his hand in the air to emphasize the fact that he had a balloon tied to his wrist which made Jeongin smile and nod in response. 

“Now get some sleep, my love, you have nothing to worry about with your big, strong, squirrelly to protect you!!” Jeongin laughed softly at Jisung’s remark, rolling his eyes jokingly before replying, “Yeah sure- and I’m the ruler of Ancient Egypt then.” 

“Incorrect.” Jisung replied with a mischievous smile as he took hold of Jeongin’s hand, gently putting it up to his chest where his heart was and dramatically continued. “You’re the ruler of my heart~”

Jeongin cringed and stuck his tongue out in mock disgust, laughing quietly at Jisung’s remark as he turned over on his other side with his back facing Jisung. “Please don’t ever say that again- now goodnight, my big and strong squirrelly~”

“Sleep tight, my precious baby fox~” Jisung replied, laughing softly to himself and wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist, pulling him closer and spooning him softly as he sleepily pecked Jeongin’s shoulder, receiving soft hums and smiles from Jeongin until they both fell asleep, not wanting to know or care about to tomorrow, just wanting today to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I literally got another idea for a jeongsung but then I was like, "that is literally all I write." and the other part of my brain went "and your point is...?" and then I went "true true." BUT LIKE- the idea I had is so sadddddddd but really goodddddddddd so I highkey might write it if I don't completely loose confidence in my writing because what the heccy I suck mwah
> 
> (sorry okay I'll stop bothering you all now gjkgas have a great day you amazing hooman bean uwu)


End file.
